Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of window coverings in general and in particular to an externally mounted shutter equipped housing which projects outwardly from the exterior of a structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,808,626; 5,566,738; 5,887,386; and 5,893,242, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse window coverings in the form of movable shutters or the like.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical window cover construction that enhances the external appearance of a structure to which it is attached while also providing an additional safeguard against unauthorized entry through the covered window as well as adding a degree of thermal insulation to the covered window.
While the prior art constructions offer one or more of the aforementioned beneficial functions, none of these patented constructions combine all of these benefits into a unified structure.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among homeowners for a new and improved window cover construction that incorporates all of the aforementioned beneficial aspects into a single unified design and the provision of such a window cover construction is the stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the window cover construction that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general a housing unit, a lower unit, and a screen unit.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, the housing unit includes a housing member that is designed to project outwardly from a window frame to accommodate both the lower unit and the screen unit. The housing unit further includes an angled roof panel, a pair of opposed side panels, a mounting panel, a generally open front panel, and a mounting flange that is used to secure the housing member to a window frame.
In addition, the lower unit includes a pair of independently operated lower assemblies employed to control the passage of light and air through the front panel wherein the lower assemblies are suspended from and are supported by the roof panel and the floor panel respectively.
Furthermore, the screen unit includes a vertical screen member disposed in a rearwardly offset and removable fashion relative to the lower assemblies, and a horizontal screen member associated with the floor panel to allow fresh air to pass through an open window even when the lower assemblies are disposed in their closed position.